Memory Search
by cmarnin
Summary: Korra helps Asami find a missing item of importance while they continue their romantic relationship.


Korra awoke from a long and restful slumber as she let out a big yawn after practically being passed out for eight straight hours inside the Sato mansion.

(Yawn).

She got out of bed and combed her short hair before realizing that her girlfriend Asami wasn't on the other side of the bed. Usually in the mornings Korra woke up first and then Asami would sleep for about an hour after she did but this time Asami wasn't in bed.

"Where is Asami? We cuddled a lot last night and when she stopped I just assumed that she dozed off." thought Korra as she brushed her teeth and washed her face with some waterbending. She left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. When she arrived she found Asami frantically looking through the cupboards and the drawers, almost as if she was looking for something.

"Hey Asami. What's wrong? You seem a little flustered." asked Korra which caused Asami to turn around and face her girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm worrying you but I lost something. Something that means a lot to me." replied Asami.

"What would that be?" asked Korra.

Asami nervously giggled before she explained. "Well the thing is I wanted to show you what it is last night as a surprise. But I guess I misplaced it while we were out on our date last night. I thought I might've left it here but so far my efforts to find it have been fruitless."

"Don't worry. I'll help you find this thing that you're looking for. But can you at least tell me what it is?" asked Korra.

"I still want to keep it as a surprise but I'll know it when I see it. But we went to so many places last night to the point where I don't know where I left it. I don't even know where to start." said Asami in a worried tone.

Korra decided to support Asami as she was supported by others so many times herself. She gave Asami a big hug from behind causing Asami to blush and bump her backside against Korra to tell her to let go.

"Asami. If you want to find this item of yours just try to retrace your steps."

"Okay, well last night we started off our date by going to Avatar Korra Park where we posed with your statue, then we went to a Pro Bending game..."

"I remember that. The Fire Ferrets beat the Wolfbats in that match." interjected Korra.

"Yes... But I'm pretty sure I didn't leave my item there. Then we had our romantic dinner at Kwong's Cuisine. That was basically our night out. Oh and I think I took your face in my hands and you leaned up to kiss me when we got home but that's not important."

Korra agreed that the kiss wasn't important to the investigation but she still remembered how the kiss went. As soon as the couple got home Asami's green eyes started to shine and she gently grabbed Korras cheeks. Korra in response held onto Asami by putting her arms around her waist and leaning up. Then Asami being the taller girl bent over slightly to reach Korras face. Then the two locked lips and passionately kissed each other as Korra focused on the investigation rather than continuing to daydream.

"Well if you didn't lose your item at the Pro Bending game and it's not here in the house I'd put my money on Kwong's Cuisine. But I want to make sure before we just barge in and look through the lost and found."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to check by connecting to the staff of the restaurant with my Spirit Vine searching power. Just please tell me what the item is Asami. I'll still think it's pretty cool and I just want to help you find it." Asami sighed and explained it to Korra.

"Okay Korra. I'll tell you, just listen closely."

Asami whispered what the item is to Korra and she smiled in approval to hearing what the item is. "Wow. Now I understand why the item means so much to you. I'll be back in just a minute."

"I'll get dressed while you do your Spirit Vine search." As Asami got dressed Korra walked outside and noticed a Spirit Vine near Asami's doorstep. She touched it and she saw a vision. The waiters were preparing for the breakfast shift and she saw a lost and found cabinet. There was one item in particular that stood out to her and it definitely fit Asami's description. She let go of the Vine and walked back inside.

"Asami I found your item! After I get dressed lets head over to Kwong's!"  
So Korra and Asami both got dressed and Asami took her Satomobile over to Kwong's Cuisine where the two women went to the front desk.

"Hello. We were here last night. I left something here that's really important. Can I look through the lost and found please?" asked Asami.

"Sure, here you go." said the host who gave her a trunk full of lost items. Asami knew which one belonged to her immediately though as she pulled out a book full of pictures.

"So Asami what did you take pictures of for this book?" asked Korra.

"Our many dates, some of the places we've been to, and in general just things that would give us memories of the fun times we've had. Thank you so much for helping me find this Korra. You really are a great girlfriend!" Asami hugged Korra causing the Avatar to hug her back and rub her nose against Asami's

"Thanks. Let's head back to the mansion Asami. I have a feeling this only the start of a great day that we'll have together!"

* * *

Word Count: 1007

Prompts (Word) lost

(Object) trunk

(Sound) yawning


End file.
